Fake Friends
Fake Friends is the eighth case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Landmark 91 of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot Having difficult homework, Taylor and the player decided to take the train to the luxurious Landmark 91, Mr.Sample's residence, to ask him about the homework. At the 36th floor, as soon as the team met Sample, model Marky Anton, whom the team encountered back in Candy's molesting case and also Sample's neighbors, asked them for help, saying that there was a dead body right in the apartment room next to his. There, the team found rich girl WealthY, who got stabbed through the neck with a golden turtle knife. Soon then, Taylor and the player discovered some information: *Marky had made a dartboard with the victim's face in the middle. When asked about it, Marky showed great pride of it along with complaining about the victim, saying that he and his son Octy had several sleepless nights due to the victim constantly singing loud karaoke in her room. He was mad at Wealthy when she didn't care despite multiple complaints from them. *SaPPy, a fashion icon and one of the victim's friends, first happily talked about how nice Wealthy was, however, all of the talk was soon revealed to be lies after Taylor and the player found a threat from Sappy to the victim. She admitted lying, confessing that she started to dislike Wealthy when the latter tried to copy the former's fashion style from outfits and shoes to hair and makeup, which Sappy billed as "unacceptable actions". *Another friend of the victim, rich girl xXx Zaya goLD xXx, was seen having an argument with the victim the day before her murder. Zaya explained that Wealthy suspected her of stealing gold ingots from her safe although Zaya swore not to do such a filthy action. *Wealthy got frustrated after catching model Drux Hallow, whom she secretly had a crush on, making out with fashion designer Shawn Poo, whom the team met during the murder of Shalala. Hallow then explained that Shawn was his fiancé and the duo were planning to have their wedding next year. He denied knowing about the crush of Wealthy on him, then told the team that she was a disgusting girl. The team then head to his fiancé, Shawn, for more information *Meeting Shawn in his office, the team asked him about the victim. Shawn then got angry, referring the victim as a jerk and telling the team how the victim kept sabotaging him and Hallow. Shawn said that the victim had made insulting blog posts leading to multiple false rumours about the duo, leading to both Hallow and Shawn having difficulties in their model and fashion careers. In the end, the team found enough clues to arrest Zaya for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Zaya told the team that she in fact became friends with the victim for the giant amount of money and gold she had, and planned to steal all of them. The day of the murder, seeing that Wealthy had some work outside, Zaya tried to break into her apartment room and searched for her safe. However, when Zaya was trying to steal the gold, Wealthy caught her red-handed after finishing her work and going home. Freaking out after Wealthy threatened her to call the police, Zaya stabbed her through the neck. Judge Ana sentenced her to 30 years in jail. Post-trial, Marky's son who was a card dealer of the Deluxe Casino Hotel, Octy Anton, asked the team for help finding his card box after finding out that he lost it somewhere. Fortunately, the team was able to find the box and returned it to Octy. Soon after, Kennedy also approached the team, informing them of a murder. Summary Victim *'WealthY' (stabbed through the neck) Murder Weapon *'Turtle Knife' Killer *'xXx Zaya goLD xXx' Suspects ACW app.= C8SuspectInfo2-Full.png|xXx Zaya goLD xXx C8SuspectInfo4-Full.png|Marky Anton C8SuspectInfo5-Full.png|SaPPy C8SuspectInfo1-Full.png|Drux Hallow C8SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Shawn Poo |-| CC app.= ZayaCC.png|xXx Zaya goLD xXx MarkyCC8.png|Marky Anton SappyCC.png|SaPPy DruxCC.png|Drux Hallow ShawnCC8.png|Shawn Poo Quasi-suspect(s) ACW app.= C8QuasiSuspectInfo2-Full.png|Octy Anton C8QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|Jackson Kennedy |-| CC app.= OctyCC8.png|Octy Anton KennedyCC8.png|Jackson Kennedy Killer's Profile *The killer throws knives. *The killer reads Hasuro's Character Gallery. *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer wears gold clothes. *The killer has two-color dyed hair. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World